1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bladder device, and more particularly to an air bladder device having a pattern changeable mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical air bladder devices have been provided and disposed in the shoe sole for air cushioning purposes. One example of the air bladder devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,985 to Rasmusen, and two bags engaged in the shoe sole and communicating with each other. The bags may not be seen by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,304 to Parker et al., discloses another typical air bladder device including an insert having a number of air tubes engaged in the shoe sole and communicating with each other. The side portions of the insert ma be seen through the gaps formed in the side portions of the shoe sole. However, no changing pattern may be formed or provided by Parker et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,865 to Chang et al. discloses a further typical air bladder device including an air pump for selectively pumping or inflating an ornament. The ornament may be inflated, but may not be compressed into various or changing patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,227 to Goldston et al. discloses a still further typical air bladder device including a complicated pressure indicating means having a bellows type inflatable member for sensing and indicating the pressure in the bladder. However, the bellows members are also received in the shoe sole and may not been seen by the users, and may not be compressed to form changing patterns.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air bladder devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air bladder device including a pattern changeable mechanism.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an air bladder device including a mechanism for showing the inflation condition of the air bladder.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an air bladder device comprising a casing including a wall, and a chamber formed and defined in the wall, an air bag received in the chamber of the casing, and one or more patterns disposed between the wall of the casing and the air bag. The air bag is inflatable to move the patterns toward and away from the wall, for allowing the patterns to be seen through the wall as a changing pattern. It is preferable that the patterns are spatial patterns and are deformable, for allowing the spatial patterns to be deformed when the air bag is inflated and when the spatial patterns are forced and moved toward and against the wall. The deformed spatial patterns may thus be seen through the wall as changing patterns.
The air bag includes a nozzle for filling air into and out of the air bag. The casing includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the nozzle of the air bag.
The casing includes a scale provided on the wall, the patterns may include a stud shape structure and may be aligned with the scale and movable toward and away from the scale, and are deformable to indicate inflation of the air bag together with the scale.
A strap may further be provided and disposed between the wall of the casing and the air bag, and the patterns may be attached and supported on the strap.
The casing includes a panel having a groove formed therein, the strap includes a bottom peripheral portion received in the groove of the panel of the casing, for allowing the strap to be stably or solidly secured to the casing.
The casing may be received in an object, such as received in a cavity of a shoe sole, for allowing the casing to be depressed by users.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.